1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to scuba equipment and more specifically it relates to a self contained apparatus for indefinite respiration in non-air environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous scuba equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to allow divers to breath compressed air from tanks underwater for short periods of time. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.